OMONA
by noname-ssi25
Summary: Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah Pasangan suami istri yang bahagia dengan 2 orang putra, tapi karena Suatu hal, Sehun harus kembali menjadi Siswa SMA dan menemukan cinta yang baru, upss.../CHANHUN/TAOHUN/CHANSOO/GS UKE
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: OMONA**

 **Summary:**  
 **Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah Pasangan suami istri yang bahagia dengan 2 orang putra, tapi karena Suatu hal, Sehun harus kembali menjadi Siswi SMA dan menemukan cinta yang baru, upss.../CHANHUN/TAOHUN/CHANSOO/GS UKE**

 **Main Cast:**  
 **OH SEHUN - 32 tahun**  
 **PARK CHANYEOL - 35 tahun**  
 **HUANG ZITAO- 17 tahun**  
 **DO KYUNGSOO - 28 tahun**

 **other cast:**  
 **SANHA ASTRO as PARK SANHA - PUTRA PERTAMA(15 TAHUN)**  
 **JACKSON as PARK JACKSON - PUTRA KEDUA (4 TAHUN)**

 **Cameo:**

 **Eunha G-Friend**  
 **Jaemin NCT**  
 **Jeno NCT**  
 **Mark NCT**  
 **DongHyuck NCT**

 **Pairing: Chanhun(Main Pair) , TaoHun , Chansoo**

 **Rated: 15+**

 **Warning: GS for Uke, TYPO EVERYWHERE ,ADEGAN KEKERASAN**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang wanita berkisar Usia 32 tahun sedang sibuk memotret Sesuatu -lebih tepatnya Seseorang- yang ada di atas panggung, Ya... Dia sedang memotret Moment wisuda Putra pertamanya, Sebut Saja Dia Oh Sehun, Ah tidak... sejak 15 tahun lalu Namanya telah berubah menjadi Park Sehun.

"Yeobo.. sudah cukup kau memotret Sanha", Seorang lelaki tampan berbadan tegap nampak kerepotan menggendong seorang anak Balita yang tertidur, ya benar... Dia adalah Suami Park Sehun, Park Chanyeol namanya.

"Tunggu sebentar Yeobo, lihatlah... Sanha sangat tampan menggunakan setelan jas itu, dia nampak dewasa", Sehun masih melanjutkan Acara memotretnya.

"Tentu Dia tampan, kau tidak lihat Appanya seperti apa hm? Sangat tampan", Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Sanha tampan karena Eommanya yang sangat cantik ini", Sehun kembali memotret putranya, sebenarnya Sanha

"Biar Aku yang memotretnya, Kau gendong Jackson, Aku lelah Yeobo~~", Chanyeol nampak menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu disini sayang, itu memalukan", Sehun menyerahkan Cameranya pada Sang Suami dan mengambil alih tubuh kecil Park Jackson, anak kedua mereka.

Keluarga mereka nampak selalu harmonis dari hari ke hari, Banyak yang menyebut mereka keluarga yang bahagia, Aku akan mengenalkan Keluarga Park Satu persatu.

Yang pertama tentu saja Sang kepala keluarga, Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah seorang Dokter bedah Anak, Dia adalah sosok Ayah yang mencintai Istri dan Putra-putranya, melakukan Apapun untuk keluarganya, meski seorang Dokter, Dia menguasai beberapa alat musik, seperti gitar, piano, dan Drum, dia juga bisa menjadi DJ. Keren bukan?

Yang kedua Sang Nyonya Rumah, Oh Sehun atau Park Sehun, wanita Cantik ini selalu menomor satukan anak-anaknya dan memanjakan mereka, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh melukai anak-anaknya. Dia sedikit galak dan juga Moody. Dia adalah pelatih balet di salah satu taman kanak-kanak.

Yang Ketiga, anak pertama mereka, Park Sanha, usianya 15 tahun memiliki mimpi menjadi seorang Idol, tubuhnya Sangat lentur, bahkan Dia pernah bermain Hide and Seek dan bersembunyi di koper milik Eommanya, dia juga sangat mahir bermain gitar sama seperti Ayahnya, suaranya juga Indah.

Yang terakhir adalah anak Kedua mereka, usianya baru 4 tahun, namanya Park Jackson, Dia anak yang Aktif dan tak bisa diam, suka makan Coklat dan Hobby menangis. Si Trouble maker kecil.

.

.

.

 **OMONA**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Eomma, Apa Eomma tahu GOLDEN Entertainment?", Sanha memeluk lengan Ibunya dan mengusak-ngusak rambutnya ke leher Ibunya. Sehun segera saja mengusap rambut lembut putra pertamanya itu.

"Ya... Eomma tahu, Agensi sebesar itu tentu Eomma tahu, ada apa memangnya Sayang?", Sehun beralih menepuk-nepuk bahu putranya, membuat putranya sedikit menguap karena mengantuk akhibat usapan dan tepukan dibahunya.

"GE (GOLDEN Ent), membuka audisi Eomma, bolehkah Sanha Ikut? Sanha sudah masuk SMA besok, Eomma bilang Sanha boleh ikut Audisi menjadi Idol jika sudah masuk SMA", Sanha kini memainkan Rambut Eommanya yang digulung ke atas, memainkannya Seolah itu adalah Sebuah Mike -_-.

"Memangnya Kapan Audisinya Sayang?", Chanyeol duduk disamping Sanha sambil menggendong Jackson yang nampaknya baru bangun tidur, bocah itu mengemut botol susunya. Sehun mengambil alih Jackson dari gendongan Chanyeol.

"2 hari lagi Appa, Appa dan Eomma sudah berjanji akan mengizinkan Sanha mengikuti Audisi saat Sanha sudah masuk SMA", Sanha melipat tangannya di dada sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Sana yung babo", Jackson menimpukkan botol susunya ke kepala Sanha, membuat Sanha mengaduh kesakitan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aigoo Aigoo Aigoo", Chanyeol segera memeluk putra pertamanya itu sebelum tangisan keras Sanha terdengar, melihat itu Jackson justru tertawa cekikikan, "ssstttt... uljima uljima..", bisik Chanyeol ketika mendengar isakan kecil dari putranya.

"Jackson? Siapa yang mengajarimu berbuat kasar seperti itu hm? Eomma dan Appa tak pernah mengajarkan itu padamu kan?", Sehun menangkupkan pipi putra keduanya itu, menatap mata jernih putranya itu sedikit tajam. Bibir Jackson bergetar, Ia takut melihat wajah Ibunya dan ...

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa! Huhuhuhu!", Chanyeol dan Sehun menghela nafas lelah, resiko memiliki 2 bayi manja berbeda ukuran(?), membuat mereka harus menenangkan tangisan itu.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **OMONA**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Sehun melambaikan tangan ke arah Sanha yang telah memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya, Ya... ini hari pertama Sanha memasuki Jenjang SMA. Karena Sanha sangat ingin menjadi Idol, Sehun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memasukkan Sanha Ke sekolah Senia terkenal di Korea. School of Performing Art Seoul. Bukan tanpa Alasan Sehun dan Chanyeol memilih sekolah itu, Dulu mereka juga Alumni sekolah itu.

Sehun kini melajukan Mobilnya menuju TK Haengbok , tempat dimana Ia mengajar balet dan tempat Jackson bersekolah. Sehun kini menggunakan gaun berwarna Cokelat muda dengan rambut yang Ia gulung ke atas memperlihatkan Leher putih mulusnya. Sementara Jackson menggunakan celana berwarna Hijau muda dan rompi berwarna senada dan juga Kemeja putih.

"Eomma~ Eomma mathih malah thama Jack? Themalam Jack tidak thengaja memukul Sana yung, Jack kethal kalena Sana Yung lebih menggemathkan dalu Jack".

Sehun menahan tawa mendengar penuturan putra bungsunya itu, Putranya yang masih berusia 4 tahun itu kesal pada Kakaknya yang lebih tua 11 tahun darinya, dengan Alasan lebih menggemaskan. Memang Ia akui, Sanha masih sangat menggemaskan di usianya yang ke 15, meski tinggi badanya melebihi anak 15 tahun pada umumnya, Aegyo milik Sanha tak terelakkan lagi. Sementara Putra bungsunya yang baru berusia 4 tahun itu, selalu berusaha bersikap sok dewasa, dengan sikapnya itu Jackson makin nampak menggemaskan.

"Jack... Kalian kan bersaudara, jika Sanha Hyeong menggemaskan pasti Jack lebih menggemaskan lagi, Jika Sanha Hyeong tampan maka Jack juga tampan, Karena Jack adalah adik Sanha Hyeong dan Kalian adalah anak Eomma, kalian sama jadi Jack tidak boleh kesal pada Sanha Hyeong dan memukul Sanha Hyeong seperti semalam, Jack mengerti kan?", Jackson mengangguk mengerti.

"Jack Janji tidak akan kethal dan memukul Sana Yung lagi, Jack akan belkelja thama dengan Appa dan Yung untuk melindungi Eomma", Jackson mengangkat Jadi kelingkingnya, Sehun tersenyum manis dan menautkan Jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking mungil si Bungsu tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalanan.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **OMONA**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Sanha berjalan riang menuju Aula penerimaan Siswa baru, Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya menampakkan Giginya yang berbehel imut. Saat masuki Aula Sanha hanya bisa terpana, Disini ada banyak Artis, Sanha dapat melihat ada para member NCT Idol dari SM Entertainment yang juga mengikuti Acara penyambutan, ada pula di podium ada salah satu Idol wanita favouritnya, Sanha terpana melihat Sosok imut itu, Dewi impiannya Jung Eunbi atau Eunha dari G-friend. Senyum Sanha makin cerah saja melihat banyak Artis disini.

.

.

.

.

Sanha kini sudah Akrab dengan salah satu siswa sekelasnya, Siswa bernama Lee Chan, Ia memiliki cita-cita dan Impian yang sama dengan Sanha, membuat mereka menjadi Akrab.

"Aku kagum melihatmu menampakkan bakatmu didepan kelas tadi, Kau sangat lentur hehe"

"Ehehe itu biasa saja Kok"

"Itu luar bia-" BRUK!

Lee Chan dan Sanha hanya bisa menahan nafas, pasalnya Lee Chan tanpa sengaja menabrak Salah seorang senior dan menumpahkan Jus Jeruk yang ada ditangan sang Senior ke Seragam kuning kebanggan milik Seniornya itu.

Senior itu menarik Kerah Lee Chan dan mendorongnya hingga ke tembok, Para Siswa dan Siswi berkumpul melingkari Sanha , Lee Chan dan sang Senior, membicarakan ada apa dengan mereka bertiga.

Sanha menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng saat melihat Sang Senior aka memukul Lee Chan. Membuat Senior itu mengerang Kesal.

"Cih ada yang sok pahlawan disini rupanya", Senior berwajah Seram itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sanha dengan Keras, membuat Sanha menyerngit sakit, Senior itu tertawa remeh melihat itu, "Anak Sok Kuat, Urusan kita tak sampai disini, kau akan bersenang-senang denganku besok, jadi... siapkan Dirimu", Senior itu meremas kuat bahu Sanha dan berjalan meninggalkan Sanha yang memelorotkan tubuhnya ke lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **To be Continue or Delete?**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Bawa Ff baru kkk, tahu kok ini gaje dan gak banget kkkk, tapi ini masih permulaan, diusahakan makin bertambah chapter makin di perbaiki kata-katanya.**  
 **Jangan Lupa Review setelah baca ya ^^**  
 **Kasih saran ini Ff sebaiknya dihentikan atau di lanjutkan.**  
 **Ffnya pendek ya? Kan baru permulaan kkkk kalau panjang-panjang tapi gak ada yang suka kan sayang kkkk ^^, kalau responnya bagus diusahakan kedepannya makin panjang kok, tapi gak janji kkkk...**  
 **Sekali lagi harap Review ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: OMONA**

 **Summary:**  
 **Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah Pasangan suami istri yang bahagia dengan 2 orang putra, tapi karena Suatu hal, Sehun harus kembali menjadi Siswi SMA dan menemukan cinta yang baru, upss.../CHANHUN/TAOHUN/CHANSOO/GS UKE**

 **Main Cast:**  
 **OH SEHUN - 32 tahun**  
 **PARK CHANYEOL - 35 tahun**  
 **HUANG ZITAO- 17 tahun**  
 **DO KYUNGSOO - 28 tahun**

 **other cast:**  
 **SANHA ASTRO as PARK SANHA - PUTRA PERTAMA(15 TAHUN)**  
 **JACKSON as PARK JACKSON - PUTRA KEDUA (4 TAHUN)**

 **Cameo:**

 **Kim Heechul GS - Chanyeol's Mother.**

**Pairing: Chanhun(Main Pair) , TaoHun , Chansoo**

 **Rated: 15+**

 **Warning: GS for Uke, TYPO EVERYWHERE ,ADEGAN KEKERASAN**

**Chapter** **2**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Halo anak Eomma yang tampan, bagaimana hari pertama sekolah hm?", Sehun bertanya pada Sanha yang baru saja memasuki mobil.

Ya benar, Sehun menjemput Sanha yang baru saja selesai dengan kelasnya.

"Menyenangkan Eomma, bahkan Sanha dapat teman baru tadi", Jawab Sanha sambil memasang Sabuk pengamannya.

"Menyenangkan? Benarkah itu? Tapi kenapa wajahmu berkata jika hari ini sangat buruk? Katakan pada Eomma ada apa sebenarnya?", Sehun dengan perlahan melajukan mobilnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok", Sanha menunduk dan memainkan Smartphonenya, membuka Aplikasi musik dan memasang earphone ditelinganya, memandang keluar Jendela agar tak ditanya-tanya lagi oleh Ibunya.

Sehun menghela nafas, Ia tahu betul kebiasaan anaknya ini, Sudah di pastikan Sanha mendapat masalah disekolah barunya.

"Eomma harap Kau tidak menjadi korban bully lagi sayang", lirih Sehun, "Eomma akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi, Eomma tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi korban lagi".

.

.

.  
Sanha memasuki kamarnya begitu saja tanpa mencium pipi Eommanya seperti biasa, Sehun memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar putra Sulungnya itu, Dilihatnya Sang putra yang duduk di atas ranjangnya, tanpa melepaskan perabotan Sekolahnya, Bahkan Tasnya masih menempel di punggung Sang Putra. Sehun duduk disamping putranya, memeluk putranya berusaha memberi ketenangan.

"Jika kau masih belum mau cerita pada Eomma, tidak apa-apa sayang", Sehun membelai rambut putra sulungnya itu, "Jika kau siap, kau bisa bercerita apapun pada Eomma hm?".

"Sanha takut Eomma", Sanha membalas pelukan Sang Eomma.

"Takut? Apa ada yang menakutimu disekolah?", Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi chubby putranya.

"Aniya, Sanha yang salah, Sanha membuat Sunbae marah, Makanya Sanha diganggu, dari kecil yang bisa Sanha lakukan hanya membuat masalah, bahkan Halmeoni tak pernah memeluk Sanha seperti Halmeoni memeluk Jack, Halmeoni bilang Sanha hanya bisa menyusahkan Eomma dan Appa dan membuat masalah dimana-mana", Sehun mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sanha, "Apa salah Sanha pada Halmeoni Eomma? Kenapa Halmeoni tidak adil"

"Sanha tidak pernah berbuat Salah, Halmeoni hanya bercanda saat mengatakan itu, jangan pikirkan hal yang tidak penting, pikirkan saja Eomma, Appa dan Jack yang sangat menyayangimu, orang-orang yang mengejekmu dan menakut-nakutimu itu hanya merasa iri padamu karena mereka tidak disayang Eomma dan Appa mereka, dan tentang Halmeoni, Sanha tahu tidak, Halmeoni bilang Halmeoni sangat iri pada Sanha karena Sanha punya Eomma dan Appa sementara Halmeoni tidak, dan sesungguhnya Halmeoni sangat menyayangi Sanha karena Sanha adalah Cucu halmeoni yang paling pandai".

"Besok, Sanha akan lulus dari Audisi GE, Sanha akan buktikan pada Halmeoni kalau Sanha adalah Cucu terbaik yang dimiliki Halmeoni dan Sanha akan buktikan pada Sunbae, kalau Sanha itu bukan Hoobae biasa hehehe", Senyum Sanha membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik Kau mandi sekarang, dan kita Akan jemput Jackson", Sehun mengusap pipi Sanha.

"Jack dirumah Halmeoni, Eomma?", tanya Sanha. Sehun mengangguk, membuat Sanha Cemberut.

"Wae? Sanha tidak mau ke rumah Halmeoni?", Sehun memandang Sanha, membuat anak 15 tahun itu salah tingkah.

"Emmm... Sanha mau ke rumah Halmeoni, tapi... tapi...", Sanha nampak mencari alasan, membuat Sehun tersenyum, "Ahhh iya... Sanha harus memaksimalkan latihan sanha untuk audisi besok Eomma", Sanha tertawa Saat menemukan Alasan yang tepat agar Ia tak perlu bertemu nenek dari Ayahnya yang Sangat galak itu.

"Begitukah? Baiklah... jika begitu Eomma akan menemani Sanha latihan saja".

"Eoh? Lalu Jack? Bagaimana?", tanya Sanha bingung.

"Nanti biar Appa yang menjemputnya, Appa sebentar lagi akan pulang dari rumah sakit, jadi Appa akan mampir ke rumah Halmeoni untuk menjemput Jack", Sehun mengacak rambut Sanha, "Ayo sekarang mandilah dan latihan", Sanha mengangguk semangat dan melepas tas dari bahunya serta seragamnya, menyisakan Boxer saja, Sanha Lalu meraih handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMONA**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumah orang tuanya, disambut Sapaan hangat para Maid yang ada disana, " Selamat datang Tuan", ucap para Maid kompak.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "dimana Nyonya besar dan Jackson?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Nyonya Besar Heechul dan Tuan muda Jackson sedang ada di taman belakang Tuan", jawab salah satu maid, "perlu Saya antar Tuan?", tawar Maid itu.

"Tidak perlu", Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... di sana ada Nona Kyungsoo juga, Tuan"

"Kyungsoo? Dia sudah kembali?"

"Benar Tuan, Nona Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari Amerika dan mengunjungi Nyonya Besar setelah sampai di Seoul"

"Baiklah, Aku akan menghampiri mereka",

"Perlu Saya buatkan teh Tuan?"

"Itu boleh juga, antarkan kesana setelah siap ya"

"Baik", Maid itu berlalu ke dapur setelah sebelumnya membungkuk ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera menuju taman belakang rumah Ibunya itu, Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat interaksi Ibunya dengan Putra bungsunya, ada seorang wanita yang nampak Elegant juga disana.

"Eommoni...", Panggil Chanyeol lalu menubruk tubuh Ibunya dari belakang.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Kau mau membuat Eomma mati karena serangan jantung hah?!", Nyonya Heechuk nampak mengusak rambut Putra tunggalnya itu.

Chanyeol mencium pipi Heechul, "Eommoni semakin cantik jika marah"

"Appa~~", Jackson memeluk kaki Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dari badan sang Ibu dan menggendong Jackson, tak lupa memberi ciuman diseluruh wajah Jackson.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Chanyeol Oppa", Wanita berambut pirang sebahu itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Jackson.

"Lama tak bertemu Kyungsoo-ya", Chanyeol melakukan Cipika-cipiki dengan Kyungsoo, "kau masih mungil dan Imut seperti dulu".

"Oppa juga masih tampan serta gagah dan membuatku Jatuh cinta sama seperti dulu", Chanyeol menahan nafasnya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, "Aku bercanda Oppa", Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Chanyeol lalu tertawa keras. Nyonya Heechul ikut tertawa begitu pula Chanyeol yang tertawa garing.

.

.

Nyonya Heechul, Kyungsoo derta Chanyeol dan Jackson sedang melakukan makan malam bersama, nampak Kyungsoo sedang menyuapi Jackson dengan telaten, Nyonya Heechul tersenyum melihatnya.

"Lihatlah, Kyungsoo dan Jackson nampak seperti Ibu dan Anak kan? Kyungsoo memang menantu idaman, Jackson nampak sangat cocok dengan Kyungsoo, hah~ andai saja Kau tak melakukan kesalahan 15 tahun yang lalu, kau tidak akan terjebak dengan wanita tak tahu sopan santun itu", Heechul memasukan nasi ke kuah supnya.

"Eommoni... sudah jangan membahas ini lagi, Aku mencintai Sehun, dan 15 tahun yang lalu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan", Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan makanannya yang masih tersisa, lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jackson yang makan di ruang TV lalu menggendong Jackson dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo yang bingung, lalu menghampiri Heechul dan duduk disamping nyonya besar itu.

"Eommonim ada apa? Kenapa Chanyeol oppa seperti itu?"

"Dia selalu begitu semenjak menikah dengan wanita murahan itu, sudahlah sayang, lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan malam kita", Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja.

.

.

.

.  
.

 **OMONA**

.

.

.

.

.

Dengkuran Halus terdengar di ruang keluarga rumah Keluarga Chanyeol, nampak disana Ada Sehun yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk serta Sanha yang tertidur sambil menumpukan kepalanya ke paha Sehun. Televisi bahkan masih menyala, menampakkan cerita drama entah apa judulnya.

Chanyeol tiba dan tersenyum melihat 2 malaikatnya tertidur, digendongannya juga ada malaikat kecil yang sedang tertidur sambil menghisap jempol tangan mungilnya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menidurkan Jackson dulu sebelum membangunkan Sehun dan Sanha. Chanyeol kembali beberapa menit kemudian dan membangunkan Istri tercintanya.

"Sehun? Chagiya~~ Yeobo?", Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi Sehun.

"Eunghh", Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol, "kau baru pulang yeobo?"

"Ya... tadi Eommoni menyuruhku makan dulu, apa kau dan Sanha sudah makan?", Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir pink Sehun.

"Ya... kami sudah makan", Sehun akan bangkit tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan pahanya, ya ... ada kepala Sanha disana.

Chanyeol yang tahu Istrinya sudah pegal, segera menggendong Sanha dipunggungnya, "Astaga... anak ini makin berat saja", Chanyeol mengeluh.

"Dia menurun tinggi dan beratmu", Sehun menimpali sambil tertawa geli.

.

.

Setelah menidurkan kedua putranya dan mengecup kening mereka, kini Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang berpelukan mesra, Sehun tidur dengan manjanya didada Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol membelai rambut panjang Sehun dengan lembut.

"Yeobo~ Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sanha diganggu oleh seniornya", Sehun membuka Suara.

"Sanha sudah besar Sayang, Sanha pasti bisa menjaga dirinya, lagi pula dia bisa melawankan?", Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang memang selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut Sanha dan Jackson.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya, "Yeobo.. bagaimanapun besar dan tingginya badan Sanha, dia tetaplah anak yang polos dan tak mengerti kekerasan, Aku tidak mau tahu, bagaimanapun caranya kau harus membebaskan Sanha dari penindasan, Dia sudah dari kecil diperlakukan tak adil, mulai dari Ibumu, pamanmu, teman-temannya, bahkan para guru. Jika kau tak mau melakukannya maka Aku yang akan bertindak sendiri"

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMONA**

 **.**  
 **.**.

.

.

.  
.

Hari telah berlalu, Sehun mengantar Sanha seperti biasa, "Jika masih ada yang mengganggumu, bilang pada Eomma nanti, Eomma akan menjemputmu nanti dan akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat Audisi".

"Tidak sperlu dijemput Eomma, Aku akan pergi bersama temanku nanti, Eomma langsung jemput Aku ditempat Audisi saja", Sanha menjelaskan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau masuklah...", perintah Sehun. Sanha menurut dan mencium pipi Ibunya, mencubit pipi Jackson dan berlari memasuki sekolahnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat itu.

.

.

.  
Sanha berjalan was-was dikoridor menuju kelasnya, Entah kenapa koridor begitu sepi, sedikit lega karena Sunbae yang membullynya tak menampakkan diri.

Kini Sanha bisa sedikit lebih santai, ketika Akan berbelok menuju kelasnya, seseorang membekap mulutnya dan Dua orang menarik tangannya entah kemana, Sanha berontak, tapi bisikan Sang pembekap(?) Membuatnya terdiam kaku dan menurut saja.

.

.

.  
 **Tobe Continue...**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Hehehe kok berasa kaya sinetron gitu ya kkk, oh iya Chap ini Sehun belum jadi anak SMA dan Tao juga belum muncul, Chap depan cerita sesungguhnya akan dimulai.**  
 **Ini masih mirip Angry mom kah? Kalau iya mungkin itu tidak sengaja karena Saya belun pernah lihat drama itu kkkkkk.**  
 **Jangan lupa Review ya :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: OMONA**

 **Summary:**  
 **Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah Pasangan suami istri yang bahagia dengan 2 orang putra, tapi karena Suatu hal, Sehun harus kembali menjadi Siswa SMA dan menemukan cinta yang baru, upss.../CHANHUN/TAOHUN/CHANSOO/KRISHUN/GS UKE**

 **Main Cast:**  
 **OH SEHUN - 32 tahun**  
 **PARK CHANYEOL - 35 tahun**  
 **HUANG ZITAO- 17 tahun**  
 **DO KYUNGSOO - 28 tahun**  
 **KRIS WU - 36 tahun**

 **other cast:**  
 **SANHA ASTRO as PARK SANHA - PUTRA PERTAMA(15 TAHUN)**  
 **JACKSON as PARK JACKSON - PUTRA KEDUA (4 TAHUN)**  
 **DINO SEVENTEEN as LEE CHAN (15 TAHUN)**

 **Cameo:**

 **Kim Heechul GS - Chanyeol's Mother.**  
 **Kim Namjoon**  
 **Lee Taeyong**  
 **Park Jimin**  
 **Irene Bae**

 **Pairing: Chanhun(Main Pair) , TaoHun , Chansoo**

 **Rated: 15+**

 **Warning: GS for Uke, TYPO EVERYWHERE ,ADEGAN KEKERASAN**

**Chapter 3**

Ruangan ini begitu sempit pengap dan kotor, siapapun yang masuk didalamnya pasti akan sesak karena begitu banyak debu didalamnya. Begitu pula Sanha, Bocah tinggi itu tak berhenti menggeliat dari kungkungan tali yang mengikat kuat kaki dan tangannya, Nafasnya sudah hampir habis rasanya. Bayangkan saja, Dari pagi saat Ia akan masuk kelas, Ia di bekap oleh senior yang mengganggunya dan Ia dibawa ke gudang di belakang sekolah mereka, tak hanya Itu, kaki dan tangan Sanha diikat kuat dan mulutnya diberi sebuah Lakban hitam. Rasanya Sanha ingin pingsan Saja, mengingat dadanya sudah sesak karena terlalu lama menghirup debu, bernafas dengan hidung saja tak Cukup.

"Eomma...", lirihnya sebelum mata itu terpejam.

.

.

DEG!

Entah kenapa perasaan Sehun makin merasa tak tenang, sudah 2 jam Sehun mencari Sanha, berkeliling tempat Audisi hingga kaki jenjangnya terasa pegal. Sehun memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor Sanha lagi, entah kesekian kalinya. Jika Sanha masih tak menjawab telephonnya, maka Sehun yakin jika dirinya Akan menelfon polisi.

 _'Yeoboseyo?', sahut seseorang yang ada di Seberang._

Sehun bersyukur, Akhirnya ada yang menjawab telephon Sanha, "Yeoboseyo, Sanha Kau dimana Sayang? Eomma mencarimu di tempat audisi tapi Eomma tak menemukanmu dimanapun, Katakan pada Eomma Kau dimana? Eomma akan menjemputmu", cerocos Sehun tanpa henti.

 _'Maaf, Apa Anda orang tua Anak yang memiliki Handphone ini?, Saat ini Putra Anda sedang ada di Seoul International Hospital', jelas seseorang diseberang._

"A...apa? Apa yang terjadi pada putraku? Katakan?"

 _'Lebih baik anda segera kemari sekarang, Saya akan menjelaskannya kepada Anda jika Anda sudah tiba, Kami sedang ada Di UGD sekarang jadi Saya harap Anda segera kemari", BIP!_

Sehun segera saja berlari menuju mobilnya, sesegera mungkin melaju ke Rumah sakit, Di perjalanan Sehun berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol.

Sehun meneteskan Air matanya, Chanyeol tak menjawab telephon darinya sementara Kini Ia terjebak oleh kemacetan kota, Ia sangat khawatir pada Sanha, bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang buruk pada Putranya.

"Arghhh! Tak bisakah kalian bergerak hah? Hiks hiks putraku sedang dalam kondisi menghawatirkan, Aku mohon bergeraklah", lirih Sehun sambil menangis makin keras. Sehun memencet klaksonnya dengan brutal, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

.

.  
.

45 menit menunggu jalanan yang macet Akhirnya Sehun berhasil sampai di Seoul International Hospital, tempat dimana Sang Suami bekerja dan putranya dirawat.

Sehun berlari menuju ruang UGD poly Anak Seoul International Hospital, Setelah berkeliling sebentar, Akhirnya Sehun menemukan Sanha yang terbaring dengan masker oksigen melekat di hidung dan mulutnya.

Sehun segera menggengam tangan Sanha yang terbebas dari jarum infus, Sehun menatap sedih putra kesayangannya yang memejamkan matanya erat.

"Tadi Saya menemukan putra Anda di gudang Sekolah", Sebuah suara menyadarkan Sehun jika di sana tak hanya ada dirinya, tapi ada seorang Siswa berseragam sama dengan putranya dengan Sanha, dengan kantung mata tebal membuat Sehun merasa kasihan pada Siswa itu, _'pasti anak ini kurang tidur', pikir Sehun dalam hati._

"Bagaimana bisa Sanha ada di Gudang, dan bagaimana bisa kau menemukan putraku dalam keadaan begini? Apa yang terjadi pada putraku nak?", tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi.

"Ahjumma, bisakah Anda mengulang pertanyaan Anda? Saya masih belajar bahasa Korea hehe", Siswa itu tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang sedikit panjang dibagian taring.

"Bagaimana bisa. Kau. Menemukan. Sanha. Dengan. Keadaan. Seperti itu?", tanya Sehun dengan perlahan dan penuh penekanan, berusaha membuat siswa dihadapannya faham.

"Tadi Aku sedang berkeliling sekolah, Aku siswa yang baru masuk SOPA di tahun kedua, jadi Aku berkeliling dan saat Aku melewati sebuah gudang tua Aku mendengar dering ponsel yang tak hanya terdengar sekali dua kali, Awalnya Aku mengira itu Ponsel hantu, tapi saat Aku mendekati gudang itu, Aku mengintip ke dalamnya dan melihat ada siswa yang terikat disana, mulutnya juga di beri lakban, Aku sangat terkejut dan langsung saja mendobrak pintu gudang itu, dan membawa dia ke rumah sakit ini", Sehun sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Siswa dihadapannya tapi dia Faham apa yang dimaksud oleh lelaki muda dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih, sudah menyelamatkan Sanha", Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam siswa tersebut, "Ah iya, siapa namamu?".

"Namaku Huang Zitao, Aku baru pindah dari China", Siswa itu membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Aku Park Sehun, dan Dia putraku namanya Park Sanha", Sehun mengusap rambut kecoklatan milik Sanha dan mengecup dahi bocah itu dengan sayang.

Tao memandang Sehun tanpa berkedip, kenapa wanita ini nampak Sangat menawan dan Anggun dimatanya?, Benar-benar type idealnya.

"yeobo!", Lamunan Tao buyar mendengar sebuah teriakan yang membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya Dari Sanha ke arah si pemanggil.

"Yeobo~", Sehun memeluk sosok berpakaian khas ruang operasi itu dengan erat. "Uri Sanha... ".

"Sssttt... jangan khawatir eoh?, Sanha akan baik-baik saja", Sosok yang adalah Chanyeol itu mengusap punggung istri tercintanya dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Tapi bukannya tenang, Sehun malah mengeraskan tangisannya.

Mereka melupakan Sosok Siswa yang memandang iri kemesraan mereka.

"Ehmh!", Tao berdehem keras, membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Ahjussi... Ahjumma... ada anak dibawah umur disini, jangan bermesraan sembarangan, dan apa kalian tidak dengar dari tadi ada Suster yang memanggil kalian?".

Benar Saja, Seorang Suster sedang memandang mereka dengan pandangan kikuk, "Dokter Park, Saya membutuhkan tanda tangan Anda sebagai Wali dari pasien Park Sanha", Suster itu menyodorkan dokumen pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menanda tanganinya, "Sanha Akan segera dipindahkan ke Ruang rawat, dan Jika kalian sudah selesai dengan acara keluarga kalian, Kalian dipersilahkan keruangan Dokter Wu", Suster itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum menjauh.

"Biar Aku yang datang ke ruangan Dokter Wu, kau ikut ke ruangan rawat Sanha saja", Chanyeol mengusap mata Sehun yang sembab, "Kau harus Kuat jika ingin Sanha menjadi kuat juga, Semangatlah Nyonya Park, Ayo Senyum em?".

Sehun tersenyum dan segera mendorong Chanyeol agar segera menemui Dokter Wu.

.

.

.

"Aku Akan melakukan apapun untuk Sanha, Aku harus melakukannya Park Chanyeol, kau izinkan atau tidak, Aku akan tetap melakukannya".

Kini Chanyeol dan Sehun berada disebuah Caffe dekat Seoul International Hospital, Sehun nampak memasang wajah juteknya, wajah ketika keinginannya tak didukung oleh Suaminya.

"Yeobo~~ , Aku tahu Kau sangat menyayangi putra-putra kita, tapi Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal konyol ini", Chanyeol menggengam tangan Sehun yang berada diatas meja, "masih ada cara lain, kita cari Cara lain saja ya?", bujuk Chanyeol.

"Cara lain apa lagi?, selama ini kita sudah melakukan segala cara agar Sanha tidak jadi korban pembullyan, tapi apa yang terjadi? Kasus pembullyan Sanha malah semakin parah", bukan Sehun namanya jika tidak keras kepala.

"Kita sewa Bodyguard, kita coba saja itu", Chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk Sehun.

"Kuharap Kau masih ingat saat Sanha kelas 5 SD, Kita pernah menyewa Bodyguard dan mereka dipecat oleh Nyonya Heechul yang terhormat", Sehun menghela nafas, "Hanya ada satu cara, Aku harus ada disamping Sanha 24 jam, dan Cara paling ampuh adalah... Aku kembali menjadi siswa SMA"

"Yeobo...", Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

"Kau hanya perlu membuatkan Aku identitas baru dan Sisanya biar Aku yang urus Sendiri", Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar Caffe, kembali menemani Sang Putra yang belum juga membuka mata.

.

.

.

 **OMONA**

.

.

.

Sehun nampak menyuapi semangkuk bubur hangat pada Sanha, sesekali Ia mengusap sudut bibir putranya yang terkena noda bubur.

"Sanha-ya... kau mau ceritakan pada Eomma kan? Bagaimana kejadiannya? Bagaimana bisa kau ada digudang itu em?", Sanha sudah menghabiskan buburnya dan kini Ia berbaring nyaman dengan tangan Sang Ibu yang tak henti-henti membelai kepalanya.

"Mereka..."

 **Flashback**

 _Sanha Sangat terkejut mendapati sebuah tangan membekap mulut dan hidungnya, serta 2 orang lain yang menarik paksa tubuhnya menuju gudang tak terpakai di belakang sekolah._

 _Ada tiga orang siswa dihadapan Sanha kini, Salah satunya adalah Sunbae yang terkena Air minum Lee Chan, Sunbae yang bernama Kim Namjoon dan Dua pengikutnya yang tak lain adalah Lee Taeyong dan Park Jimin. Dengan tak berperikemanusiaan mereka bertiga mengikat Kaki dan tangan Sanha dengan kuat, tak hanya itu mereka melakban mulut Sanha, Sanha didorong hingga terbaring di antara tumpukan debu yang menyesakkan._

 _"Heh payah! Kau menangis heuh?!", Namjoon berjongkok di samping terbaringnya Sanha, menjambak rambut anak itu dengan keras membuat Sanha melotot sakit, "ou ou ou... lihatlah Taeyong-ah, Jimin-ah.. si manis ini kesakitan hahaha, bagaimana jika kita menambah kesakitannya? Kalian setuju?"_

 _"Dengan senang hati Namjoon", Jimin nampak mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi sebelum menghempaskan telapak kakinya ke dada kurus Sanha. Melihat Sanha yang hanya melungker-lungker(?) Tak bisa berontak membuat mereka bertiga tertawa nista._

 _Seperti tak Puas, Taeyong menendangi tubuh Sanha tanpa Ampun dan membuat darah merembes dari sela lakban._

 _Melihat Sanha yang sudah tak berdaya, Namjoon dan kawan-kawannya berlalu pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu gudang itu. Tak lupa tawa tak lepas dari mereka bertiga._

 **Flashback end**

Sehun tak bisa untuk tak menangis mendengar cerita putranya, Sungguh... Sehun merasa lelah mendapati anaknya selalu ditindas begini.

"Eomma... jangan menangis, maaf Sanha sudah membuat Eomma sedih, Sanha Janji akan menjadi lebih kuat demi Eomma", Sehun segera memeluk putranya, meski sedikit susah mengingat Sanha sedang terbaring.

"Eomma janji Akan menjagamu Sayang, tak akan Eomma biarkan Sanha diperlakukan begini lagi, Eomma akan memastikan Sanha hanya perlu belajar saja disekolah, tanpa ada penindasan lagi", Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mencium kening putranya tersebut.

CKLEK! Seseorang membuka ruang rawat Sanha, membuat Sanha dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu, Tampak Seorang wanita dewasa bersetelan rapi memasuki ruangan itu, Sehun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk sosok itu.

"Sehun-ah lama tak jumpa", Wanita itu mengusap punggung kurus Sehun, lalu menggandeng Sehun menuju dekat ranjang Sanha, "Hallo Sanha? Kau ingat Aku?"

"Emm?", Sanha hanya menggeleng saja.

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak ingat, Aku melihatmu saat bayi dan sekarang kau sudah sebesar ini, pertumbuhanmu sangat cepat eoh?".

Melihat putranya bingung, Sehun berinisiatif memperkenalkan teman sekolahnya dulu pada putranya, "Sayang... perkenalkan ini tante Irene, teman SMA Eomma, Dia juga guru disekolahmu, maklum jika kau tidak tahu, kau baru sekali masuk sekolah"

"Eommamu cerita tadi di telephon, jika Kau menjadi korban penindasan, Kau tenanglah ya, jika ada yang mengganggumu Kau tinggal bilang pada tante okey?", Sanha mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sehun membelai rambut putranya dan menyuruhnya tidur.

.

.

.

 **OMONA**

.

.

.  
.

Sehun dan Irene kini ada di kantin rumah sakit, Sehun ingin membicarakan hal yang serius pada Sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku kan?", Sehun memandang penuh harap pada Irene.

"Ya... mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus membantumu Sehunie", Irene menyeruput teh nya, "Apapun itu jika Aku bisa, Aku akan membantumu, beritahu Aku apa yang bisa Aku bantu?"

"Bantu Aku menjadi Siswa SMA lagi", Irene menyemburkan tehnya mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa hah?", Irene mencak-mencak.

"Kau bisa Irene, Chanyeol sudah membuatkan Aku identitas baru, kau tinggal membantuku masuk Saja kesana"

"Sehun... Kau itu Alumni SOPA, bagaimana bisa Kau mendaftar lagi heum?"

"Aku akan menyamar menjadi Siswa laki-laki, dengan nama baru dan identitas baru juga"

"Astaga Sehun kepalaku pusing", Irene memijit pelan pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau pasti bisa membantuku". 

.

.

.  
.

.  
 **OMONA**

 **.**.

.

.

.

"Penjepit"

Chanyeol sedang melakukan operasi besar sekarang, ada seorang Suster yang menyerahkan apa yang diminta Chanyeol, Di depannya ada Dokter wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Do Kyungsoo, yang berperan Sebagai Assistant Chanyeol saat operasi.

.

.

"Syukurlah operasi Sukses ya ", Kyungsoo memberikan segelas kopi hangat pada Chanyeol, disambut baik oleh Chanyeol dengan senyuman Khasnya.

"Kau yang terbaik Kyungsoo, Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini", Chanyeol menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

"Panggil Aku Dr. Do jika dirumah sakit Chanyeol", Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berpura-pura kesakitan, menimbulkan Tawa Kyungsoo dan pukulan yang makin membabi buta(?).

"Ehm!", Seseorang berdehem keras membuat candaan Kedua dokter itu berhenti dan melihat Seorang Dokter lain yang berjalan menghampiri mereka, Seorang Dokter berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang , lebih cocok menjadi model sih dari pada Seorang Dokter, "Kalian nampak Asyik sekali ya?"

"Hanya melepas rindu saja , Sudah lama kami tak bercanda begini", Dokter yang dipanggil itu mengangguk saja mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. ya , bisakah Kau ikut keruanganku? Ada suatu hal penting yang terlewat dalam penjelasanku Kemarin tentang Sanha", Chanyeol menahan nafas mendengarnya, hal penting yang terlewat itu... apakah sesuatu yang buruk?

.

.

.

.

 **OMONA**

.

.

.

.  
.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, apa lagi ini? Kenapa masalah selalu datang bertubi-tubi dalam keluarganya? Apa karena Pernikahannya tak mendapat restu dari Sang Ibu sehingga keluarganya penuh dengan masalah? Apa benar kata Ibunya jika kelahiran Sanha hanya membuat dirinya Sial?

"Hahh~~", Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melenyapkan pikiran buruknya tentang putra pertamanya itu.

Chanyeol meraih Handphonenya yang bergetar disaku celananya, ada sebuah pesan dari Istri tercintanya. 

_**"Yeobo, Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan teman SMA ku, Kau ingat Irene kan? Aku ada janji dengannya, jika Kau ada waktu senggang kunjungi Sanha diruangannya ya? Jaga dia, Aku tak lama kok"**_

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruangannya, mengganti baju Operasinya dengan kemeja resmi miliknya, Ia akan menjaga Sanha setelah ini.

.

.

.  
.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kurus Sanha yang tak tersambung dengan Infus.

 _"Sanha mengalami luka yang lumayan Serius di dadanya, lebamnya sangat parah dan organ dalamnya ikut terluka"_

 _"Setelah Aku periksa, paru-paru Sanha mengalami masalah dari awal, ini kelalaianku karena melewatkan ini tapi, kurasa Ukuran paru-paru Sanha tidak sama"_

 _"Kau sendiri yang paling tau apa yang harus dilakukan pada Sanha kan?"_

Mata Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari Sanha, Chanyeol merasa sangat pusing memikirkan Sanha, kenapa Tuhan suka sekali menyiksa Putranya, jika benar ini karena Dosa yang Ia lakukan dengan Sehun dulu, Seharusnya Tuhan menghukumnya saja, jangan Putranya yang tak berdosa.

.

.

.  
.

Sehun duduk didepan sebuah Cermin , dibelakangnya ada Irene yang membawa gunting dan sisir, bersiap memotong rambut Sehun, Sehun mengangguk, kode bahwa Irene harus segera memotong rambutnya menjadi super pendek.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu ini kan?", Sehun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Irene, Irene hanya menghela nafas dan memotong sedikit demi sedikit rambut kecoklatan milik Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, Setelah ini Ia akan menjadi orang baru dan bersumpah akan melindungi putranya dari apapun yang membahayakan Putranya.

.

.

.  
.. .

.

 **Tobe Continue...**

 **Uhuhuhu, tahu kok ini lama . Gimana? Pendek? Jelek? Terburu-buru? Ehehe emang saya bikinnya buru-buru sih. Ingin cepet update kkkk**

 **Mau kritik? Saran? Bash? Silahkan tulis di kolom review.**


End file.
